Deep End
by Bumbawbee
Summary: As time ticks on, his condition gets worse. He's eating less, he's changed his style and he has a new habit. Nobody can report any bullying or abuse, who is doing this? Who is making him feel that way? [Revised version of 'Just a Farkle']


_She was drowning, but nobody saw her struggle._

"Who cares about you, really? They say that they need you, but that is only when they care. But I can't blame them because in the end, nobody could love a freak like you. Poor pathetic little Farkle. Crying because he doesn't get the attention anymore. Would they notice if you left? _Would they care?_ Maybe you should just mope around and make it clear to everyone how horrible your life is. Everybody else in this world does. But they're the ones who have never truly experienced pain. I'm going to make sure that you aren't one of them."

Notebooks were used in many different ways, especially in a classroom. For some, they were used to actually take notes. Others to doodle during class and make mockeries of the teachers. And for Riley Matthews it was to scribble the words, "Mrs Riley Friar" on the cover and insecurities about their relationship on the back. After the whole incident in Texas, she found it appropriate to put it away and get a new book to use for the rest of the year.

Farkle had never really opened his. Inside were his plans for world domination but recently realised that plans for world domination…were better off in a place that the average bully could not find them. So the pad had always stayed in his bag until a few days ago. The new purpose wasn't as 'healthy' as his previous, now he would write a series of words over and over like a child in detention writing that their actions are bad and etcetera. The words inscribed "Nothing more than Farkle."

He wasn't attracting too much unwanted attention to himself. Most of his peers just treat this like it was nothing to be alarmed about but for Lucas, he couldn't be more distracted by this. The blonde watched as his friend muttered to himself and didn't dare to look away from the book. This was the last thing he was going to take, Farkle just needed to talk about it. "Farkle?" He whispered to his friend but without an answer. "FARKLE!"

His voice was full of panic and dread. Nobody had ever heard him like that, almost everyone in the class had turned around to watch them. Riley kept looking on at the front, she muttered to herself. She kept her gaze on her father who'd just stopped teaching. Maya looked over at her best-friend and her eyes widened. "Riley, Riley. What are you doing? Can't you see what's going on with Farkle and Lucas…?" She stopped when she heard faint humming.

"What're you doing?" She tried again but the brunette was giving up. Maya got up and walked over to the boys. Her attention was fixed on Lucas, "What is going on? What are you doing and what is wrong with-," Her heart stopped for a moment. " _Farkle_. Farkle! Listen to me buddy, look up. Stop doing that and listen to me, you will be okay. We can get through this." She was just as worried as Lucas, maybe even more. Unlike her friends and her peers in the classroom, she knew exactly what was going on.

Before she could finish Ms Oben, the guidance councillor, walked in with Mr Matthews. At that moment, the young female knew that this was serious, far beyond them. The class was dismissed and all the students hurried out whilst Lucas, Riley and Maya were held back for a talk. Zay had stayed back too, just to see what was going on, after all they were his friends and friends stick together. "You know why you are here so I'm not going to go into-, why is she humming? Maya will you stop her?!"

Cory stopped and gestured to his daughter. She was still sat at her desk without a care in the world. "I-I-I've tried, she won't listen to me! This isn't even important." "I know, I'm sorry. What is happening to Farkle? Why is he…like that?!" He was shaking. The three looked at each other and then back at Mr. Matthews; they couldn't come up with anything. Ms. Oben looked at Riley, "I believe it's her way of coping. When she's scared or confused, she blocks out the world around her. It's not sa-"

Riley felt everyone looking at her, she became pressured. She couldn't take any more of it, "I-I don't know what's happening but I'm scared. We all are. I don't want to believe that there is no way to help him yet, and I don't want to know until you know everything." The child walked out with tears streaming down her face. "Go to her, we're just going to wait for Mr. Minkus, you are dismissed. _Thank you for your help_."

'What help, we didn't help at all.' A thought that weighed in their minds as they left.

 **A/N: Take this as a revised version of Just a Farkle, I'm fixing the plot and adding a little extra to it.**


End file.
